


From Earth-1 With Love

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, cisco vibes, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco and Harry hook up before Harry returns to Earth-2. Cisco vibes himself to Harry a week later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Earth-1 With Love

                The desk was an absolute mess. Nothing was tossed about in anger. Nothing shuffled out of order out of spite. Nothing duct taped closed. It was passion, truly, that messed up the desk. Harry was leaving. Cisco wanted to say goodbye. They interrupted each other, stuttered, then shrugged and pressed their bodies together in a final goodbye. In front of the others it was a hand on the shoulder, a threat to throw things around Harry’s office, and Harry calling him “Cisco.” They could have hugged, but it was probably best they didn’t. No one needed to see those two humping each other. Again.

                It was a week before Cisco gave into the urge to “call” Harrison. Harry. His interdimensional boyfriend. Sort of. They’d had sex. They didn’t talk about commitment or love or anything. Not that he would have minded in the slightest. They’d grown closer, even Jesse saw that. It was a little creepy that she saw that. Hopefully she didn’t see anything else. Like that time Cisco blew Harry just to get him to shut up and the bastard told him “Don’t slurp.” He almost choked on his laughter and Harry’s dick.

                He vibes Harry in the shower. Sweet. Revenge time.

                “Heeeey, Harry,” Cisco singsongs, “how’s it goin’?”

                Harry screams and turns in the stall. He’s all suds’ed up and wet, his hair lying flat from the weight of the water.

                “Ramon?” Harry sputters, spitting water out of his face. “What the _fuck_ , Cisco?”

                “Missed you, too,” he replies.

                “A little warning would be nice! I could have drowned.”

                “Oh, my _god_ you’re so dramatic. Can I come through or not?”

                “Just gonna open a portal straight into my shower?”

                “Yeah, why not? I missed you, you jackass. And at least I asked unlike someone who borrowed my pen and never returned it.”

                “I like that pen,” Harry sniffs. He turns off the water.

                “My name is literally etched into it.”

                “Yes, that’s why I like it.”

                “God, you’re so sappy. I’m coming through. Prepare for water landing!”

                Cisco jumps right into Harry’s arms and it’s all he can do not to run his hands all over Harry’s slick, naked body.

                “Want to finish this shower with me?” Harry asks softly.

                “Oh, hell yeah,” Cisco replies.

                Jesse decides it's a great time to visit every friend she’s ever known. All of them. Ever.


End file.
